


Not A Dream Anymore

by Erosempai



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyche of the modern era normally dreams of Eros every night but he never comes. Maybe tonight her dream will come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ideas rolling around in my head for a while now. Eros is one of my patron gods and I think the idea of the god having a sexual encounter that some one is "wishing for" is perfect. To me he's the sexy man who the greeks worshipped. (Not a cute mascot for a holiday)

**She hated getting tested by his distance. To have him. To have this man in her arms was finally her wish fulfilled.**

"Dammit I missed you."  


She touched his hand with her fingertips.  


"Unless you have your ropes, you can't stop me from kissing you."

"Yes I can, I can ignore you tonight."

"You wouldn't.."

"Maaaybee I would."

"You tease."

Before he could speak again her hand wrapped around his shoulder while she moved in to kiss him softly. Finally. His lips were soft, warm, his breath moving with hers as she opened his lips with her tongue. His hands held her body closer to his own, and she smiled softly as she kissed him harder now and rolled him onto his back, breaking the kiss momentarily.  


"Last chance. Before you either annoy me or want it..."  


He held her hips and traced a finger under her shirt there.  


"This isn't the time to be silent"  


He smiled and moved one hand out to hold the right side of her face before leaning in to kiss her.

 _Those actions were enough to verify what she wanted_.  


She held the pillows above her as his kiss intensified. Small kisses became pushes to deepen, to become rough, and soon she felt her heart beat fast with his. His tongue tracing a trail inside her mouth like her own actions earlier, and his hands back on her bare skin. His fingers ran down her sides, close to her lower back, and she moaned softly. Her skin tingled with each touch. These clothes started to annoy her.

He moved his hands onto the loose fabric of the bottom of the tank top and lifted it higher and onto her chest more, exposing her stomach and hips a bit more for him. He broke the kiss a bit to smile at her while she blushed a bit. Not even naked and she didn't know what to do to compensate.

 

**"you might be a sinner but your innocence is mine"**

"Do you trust me?"

"Have for a while..."

 

He moved her tank top higher up now to move it over her head and drop it on the ground. With a faster motion than she expected, she now was on the bottom. Her hands pinned down with only one of his own hands. Squirming she tried to look away before his free hand tipped her face forward and into the gaze of his deep brown eyes.  


"What do you think you're going to do... "

"Oh I don't know. Tease you until you beg for me..."  


His hand moved from her chin and now onto her lips. She was trembling. When did the mighty will of hers ever break? On impulse she moaned softly and made him laugh softly as his hand moved away, and his lips went down to kiss down the front of her neck. Down her neck and now onto her clavicle, and to the middle of her breasts still covered by her bra.  


"Mhhhfff... just undress me dammit..."

"That would be too easy. I can help myself to your body remember?"

"Fu-Fuck you.."

His other hand let go of her wrists so he could remove his own shirt and drop it to the floor.

"Mmmhh... maybe I should just... tease?"  


He moved one of his hands behind her back to unhook her bra and then moved it aside. Her breathing was faster now, not because of lust, because she hadn't felt his fingers there yet. He moved his lips to kiss the soft skin by her nipple, his tongue tasting every inch of the soft mound before he sucked on her nipple finally. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, and her other gripping the pillow below her head.  


"Dammit... mhhhff.."

He lifted his head up to now lick a trail down her stomach while his hands unzipped and lowered her jeans away from her hips.

"You.. haah.. weren't kidding.. about _every_ inch of me.."

"That's the best part. The anticipation.."

"Mmh.. "  


He smiled and now moved her jeans off of her body before moving his head down to her inner thigh and kissing it as he lifted her legs up to have her knees bent on either side of his face. Nibble. Nibble. Kiss. Bite. She moaned deeply and had to resist pushing him off her body just to pull him up into a kiss like she did with previous lovers. He was still half dressed and here she was vulnerable below him, almost naked and begging for him. His fingers went into her panties next as his lips sucked on her inner thighs softly. He pet her clit that was growing harder by the second. His fingers moved in circles around the sensitive bud and watched her wiggle below him, her hands clawing at the bed below her.

“Dammit. Stop... ahh. Making me feel like a virgin again... mmmff!” Her moans grew louder as he just moved her panties down and smiled holding them with one finger. His head was still between her legs and he tossed away her remaining clothes as he kissed her clit softly now. Soft licks against her clit almost like the kiss from earlier began after she moaned his name under her breath.  


“Fuck...”  


Enough was enough. This boy was not going to tease her anymore. He belonged to her tonight and she needed this release. Moaning deeply her first climax hit and her hands moved to grip his shoulders until her nails made marks into his skin. He groaned softly as he suckled her clit faster and lifted his head up as she sat up.

**“I need you here or you'll be gone forever...”**

 

“Now. Please. Before I fucking die of your kisses and teasing. For fucks sake!” She was fed up. That's more than she ever wanted from life knowing him. He smiled and pushed her down playfully with one hand and crawled over her body to kiss her hard now. One hand went behind her waist to hold there as she arched her back and hips up for his cock to enter her easier.  


**“Show me your better love...”**

**“and we can love forever...”**  


“You nervous, don't be okay?” She smiled at him as one of her hands reached for one of his own. She was scared too, but then again that might just be with him. Generally this wasn't a big deal, but now it seemed like the world was standing still for her. This wasn't a dream anymore.

He nodded and held his face against her shoulder. Even in the dark a growing blush went over his face as they were together. Her hands warm against his body, her voice becoming a deeper moan every time he moved close to enter her, and the smell of her cherry blossom shampoo in his nose. It almost was too much for him, and he ran his lips down the side of her neck as he entered her slowly.

 

_A soft gasp._

_A deep moan._

 

Nails dug into his waist as he began to thrust slowly inside of her, inch by inch, his moan deep against her neck as she gripped his body internally and her back arching while under him.

Another moan from her allowed him to move faster, deeper, a dirty rhythm to make her body shudder. Another climax from her lips escaped as he now nipped faster at her neck and he groaned into her skin.  


“Haaah. Da-dammit... you feel so good..” His hand gripped hers tighter now as he moaned deeper.  


“Fu-fuuuck... yes... please...” Her pleas were useless in the darkness of the room. The deeper he went, the more he said her name by her ear. It was almost becoming too much, but she loved this feeling of lust, passion, and the need that she could finally express to him.  


He moaned deeper by her ear now. His hips moved faster as his breathing quickened, and now he felt closer and closer to his orgasm. Every thrust he did allowed her body to hold him tighter and intensified the feeling even more.  


“You.. haah.. haah..” He felt her nod yes by his face. His breathing went faster as she moaned again and her climax ringing out into the darkness. He moaned deeper and pushed himself faster into her as he came, deep moans close to her, making teeth marks in her shoulder, and now laying on her as his climax was lowering.  


“Thank.. aah.. the gods.” She smiled and let go of his hand to move his face closer to her own. Content and smiling he kissed her softly and lowered his head onto her chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used while typing:  
> Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine  
> Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men  
> Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey  
> Echo by Foxes  
> Anything Can Happen by Ellie Golding  
> Undisclosed Desires by Muse  
> The Different World of Lust and Crime by Peter Schilling  
> Let Go for tonight by Foxes  
> Better Love by Foxes  
> Who Wants to Live to Live Forever (Cover) - The Tenors  
> Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machines


End file.
